Development of bulk isolation and purification methods for natural products from crude extracts and fractions is a crucial element for drug development. A variety of unique approaches have been adapted to the problems encountered in current work. Examples include normal phase HPLC on cyano-(taxol) and amino- (alkaloids) bonded phase columns and countercurrent chromatography (alkaloids).